1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate generally to a semiconductor device and a method of operating the same and, more particularly, to a program operation.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor device includes a memory cell array in which data are stored. A non-volatile memory device includes a plurality of memory blocks, and each of the memory blocks includes a plurality of pages. A page refers to a group of memory cells coupled to the same word line. In general, a program operation is performed in order of page number. A page address is allocated to each page. A program operation may be performed on each corresponding page according to a page address being input during the program operation. For example, when first and fifth pages are programmed, a sixth or any subsequent page is to be programmed. If any one of the second to fourth pages is programmed, interference may occur between the first to fifth pages having already been programmed. Therefore, the semiconductor device is set to be programmed in the order of page numbers.
However, when a user executes a program operation on a page that violates a program order, the semiconductor device may perform the program operation according to a page address input by the user unless it includes a device or an algorithm designed to detect and control a violation of the program order. As a result, other pages having been programmed may experience interference, which may reduce the reliability of the stored data.